The Dark Snow Angel
by Mizashi Haruka
Summary: [Set after IE GO! Galaxy] Some months after Grand Celesta Galaxy, Endou decides to take Tenma and his friends to a resort in the north. There, Shinsuke gets a strange feeling of insecurity. What was the cause of this? What is the mysterious boy up to? Read and find out. Rated T for safety. WARNING: OOCness, probably lame, includes some KyouTen moments.
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayou, minna. I'm back with my craziest idea yet. I hope you like it. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven Go! Galaxy or any of the characters. I only own my OCs. I also don't own any songs that my be used.**

**Let the show begin!**

* * *

Chapter 1

The Mysterious Eyes

"Minna!" Aoi called, making the team members turn their heads to her. "We have arrived!" Tenma and Shinsuke immediately turned their heads to the window. The weather outside was snowy and obviously cold. Tenma smiled brightly and the caravan neared a big building. It was made of giant logs of wood, and the roof was covered with snow. After the long journey, they longed for some rest.

The caravan came to a stop in front of the building. The Raimon team members stepped out of the caravan, eying the giant building in awe. Shinsuke and Tenma still had the bright smile on their faces.

"So this is where we will be lodging..." Kirino trailed off.

"Sugoi!" Tenma, Shinsuke and Hikaru exclaimed at the same time. They headed into the building, into a giant lobby to be exact. A familiar blue-haired figured approached them, bowing in respect. Tenma and Shinsuke took a step back and exclaimed.

"I-Ishigashi?!" The boy, Ishigashi, blinked twice.

"Is there anything wrong?" He asked calmly. Tenma stared at him wide-eyed before shaking his head.

"Never mind. What are you doing here?" Tenma asked. Ishigashi stayed silent for a minute then spoke.

"I was hired by the owners of this resort." He explained. "And I'll be your guide during your stay here at the resort."

"So," Tenma began. "When can we go skiing? I'm excited!" He exclaimed.

"Not before the first week passes." Ishigashi said, still in the same calm manner. Tenma fell anime-style. "The program of the first week does not include skiing. There is camping and ice-skating, maybe the snowball contest, but no skiing."

"I see..." Tenma muttered. Aoi giggled and patted his back.

"It will be fine, Tenma." She said. Tenma, on the other hand, had a gloomy look on his face, and was surrounded by a dark aura. His team mates took a step away and gulped. Ishigashi motioned for them to follow him to their rooms. As they walked to the stairs, Shinsuke felt someone's eyes on him. He turned around, and his eyes met the gaze of a pair of cold ice-blue eyes, eying him from a distance. The gaze sent shivers down his spine, as if a wave of cold air passed by him. He blinked, and as soon as he did, the pair of eyes disappeared.

_'What was that...?" _He thought.

"Shinsuke!" Aoi called. Shinsuke shook his head and followed her, the image of these eyes not leaving his memory.

* * *

_One hour later..._

"All done!" Tenma sighed as he finished unpacking his things. He laid down on the huge, warm bed and sighed contentedly. The bed was so soft, he felt like staying there forever. Unfortunately, a knock on the door disturbed his happiness. He got up and walked to the door. Aoi was standing there.

"Hey, Tenma. Me, Shindou, Shinsuke, Kirino and Tsurugi were going for a walk into the forest. Want to join us?" She asked. Tenma beamed with a smile and picked up his jacket, then followed Aoi outside. Shindou, Shinsuke, Kirino and Tsurugi were waiting for them down stairs. As soon as Aoi got the map from Ishigashi, they walked out of the hotel.

An hour later, They arrived at a dark forest. It had a spooky demeanor and it was too dark. Shinsuke shivered slightly and tugged on his scarf. Tenma and Aoi were in no better condition. And Kirino had to admit he was a little scared. Tsurugi sighed.

"Should we go?" Tenma asked, still shivering. Aoi gulped and nodded before walking ahead of them. The rest followed her. Good thing they were wearing heavy jackets. It was so cold that they could have turned into ice blocks. After walking for some time, they heard some voices, along with laughter. Tenma and Shinsuke shook even harder.

"The forest...is haunted..." They stammered. Tsurugi rolled his eyes and Kirino chuckled.

"Don't worry, you two." Shindou said with a laugh. "Let's go find out what that was." With that, Shindou, Kirino, Tsurugi and Aoi proceeded. Tenma and Shinsuke hurriedly followed them, afraid of the idea of being alone or getting lost. As they reached an area with thick plants, they noticed what seemed like fire. With curiosity getting the best of them, Shinsuke and Tenma leaned forward, only to trip over some vines and fall forward, pulling Kirino along. They fell down, rolling down and stopping in front of someone. The trio looked up at the same time, only to meet the gaze of a pair of blue eyes.

"Ah, Tenma-kun. What are you doing here?" The person asked. Tenma quickly untangled him self from the mess and jumped up.

"Taiyou! I never thought I'd see you here!" Tenma said excitedly. Taiyou chuckled.

"Neither did I!" He said, then he turned to the people sitting around the fire. "Right guys?" Tenma looked over Taiyou's shoulder and to his surprise, he saw The members of Resistance Japan, along with Fudou, Fubuki and Aphrodi.

"All of you are here?!" Tenma asked in surprise. Yukimura nodded.

"It was Fubuki-senpai's idea." He said. "then I thought that I should invite my team mates. And here we are.." Tenma and his friends sat down around the fire next to the others and began chatting, asking about what happened after the tournament and so on. Some time later, Namikawa suggested they tell some spooky stories or so. Shinsuke shivered.

"I-I...don't like the idea..." He said, making his friends laugh.

"Come on, Shinsuke!" Taiyou exclaimed with a laugh. "They are just stories. They are not real."

"Except for one..." Yukimura said in a spooky tone. "The Dark Snow Angel..." A horrified expression drew itself on Shinsuke's face as Yukimura continued. "There is a story about a boy who was lost in this forest..." He began narrating. Shinsuke swallowed a lump in his throat, but that didn't seem to comfort him.

"It is said that he froze to death, in a clearing not far away from here... At midnight...Under the light of a full-moon... He transformed into an angel-like spirit...and haunted this forest..." Yukimura continued. His team mates seemed to be amused by the expression on Tenma and Shinsuke's faces. "He appears every night when the moon is full... He lures his victims to the clearing using his soft, feminine voice... then he freezes them into statues...and feeds upon there souls..." By that time, Yukimura had a spooky, devilish look on his face. And to make things worse, he was right in front of Shinsuke. The little boy squeaked and fell back. Yukimura's expression returned to normal as he and his team mates laughed.

"That's not funny!" Shinsuke pouted. Fubuki chuckled lightly.

"Don't worry, Shinsuke. The story is just a myth." He said, patting the boy's head gently.

"Yeah.." Tsurugi nodded. "There is no way that could be true.."

"Yeah..The only way to prove it," Hakuryuu began. "Is to see his ice-cold gaze. It is said that it pierces through one's soul... Right before it freezes them..." He said. Shinsuke immediately remembered the pair of eyes back at the hotel. At the same time these eyes met his, he felt cold. He shook even more. Tenma and Aoi turned to him with concerned faces.

"Shinsuke, are you okay?" Tenma asked, shaking his friend. Shinsuke shook his head quickly and smiled nervously.

"Y-yeah..." But it was a lie. Can that thing he imagined be the Dark Snow Angel? He wondered if it was true. And if it was, will he see those eyes again?

* * *

_Two hours later..._

Tenma yawned tiredly, stretching his arms. Kirino looked at his watch. I was already 11:30 PM. He and Shindou got up, saying that they had to go back to the hotel. Fubuki agreed and got up as well. Kishibe whined.

"Can't we stay a little more?" He said. Aphrodi shook his head.

"It's too late, Kishibe. And I need to sleep like any other human being.." The platinum-blond haired man said. Kishibe sighed in defeat and got up, with a gloomy look on his face. Yukimura chuckled darkly.

"Maybe we would encounter..." Then, he placed the same devilish expression on his face, increasing the spooky demeanor by lighting a torch right under his face and turning to Shinsuke. "The Dark Snow Angel!"

"Gahhh!" Shinsuke screamed and fell back again. Yukimura laughed and turned the torch off. Shinsuke pouted and did his best to glare at him. Kita and Namikawa chuckled.

"You are really hyper today, Yukimura." Kita remarked. Shinsuke brushed off the dust.

"Lucky for me..." He muttered sarcastically, making everyone laugh again. Shinsuke sighed and turned to leave. Fudou put off the fire and followed the others. Unknown to them, a pair of ice-blue eyes was watching them from a tree.

_Half an hour later..._

While they were walking, Shinsuke noticed that he dropped his phone. He turned to Fudou, who was leading the group back to the hotel.

"Fudou-san. I think I dropped my phone back there." Shinsuke said, then he shook slightly. "Can we go back? I'm afraid of going alone..." He finished. Fudou nodded and turned to Yukimura.

"You go with him." He said shortly. Yukimura blinked twice.

"why me, kantoku?" he asked, slightly annoyed. Why did he have to choose him? Fudou smirked.

"Because you are the reason Shinsuke is so scared." He reasoned. Yukimura fell silent. The older man had a point. Sighing in defeat, he nodded and walked back to the spot where they sitting, in order to help Shinsuke find his phone.

When they reached their destination, they began searching for the phone, but it was really dark, except for some moonlight that sneaked through the trees. It took them sometime to find the phone. It was getting colder, making Shinsuke feel insecure again. It was the same feeling he felt back at the hotel. He turned around, and once again, he saw them. The same ice-blue pair of eyes was watching him. A wave of freezing air blew by him, he felt he was freezing in his place.

_"It's not real...It's not real...It's...not...real!" _He thought, trying to shake the image of the cold gaze out of his head. He was getting even more scared. Then, a sudden tap on his shoulders brought him back to reality. He turned around quickly and faced Yukimura, who had a concerned look on his face.

"Are you okay, Shinsuke?" Yukimura asked. Shinsuke shook his head weakly.

"I...saw...it..." He stammered. Yukimura cocked his head. "The same eyes from back there..." He continued. Yukimura shook his head.

"I shouldn't have narrated this story... It has really scared you.." He said, picking the shaking boy up. "I found your phone and we can go back now." Shinsuke nodded weakly, still shaking. He was sure he saw them. Twice in the same day. His heart was pounding like a hammer in his chest wildly, indicating how scared he was.

As soon as they were out of sight, A figure jumped out of a tree. He was a boy with dark blue hair, and two white locks on either side of his face. He had a pair of wings, the left one was white and the right one was black. The black one seemed to be broken, but there was no signs of pain on his face. Instead, he had an emotionless expression. His ice-blue eyes were fixed in the direction where Yukimura and Shinsuke went. A small, almost invisible smile drew itself on his extremely pale face, the corners of his pale lips slightly tilting upwards. Then he turned away, walking in the direction of the clearing. His gaze turned to the full-moon as a soft tune escaped his mouth. The wind picked up its pace and the grass moved in the direction of the wind. A castle made of ice emerged from the ground. He walked into the castle, which disappeared under ground as soon as the gates closed.

* * *

**Eh, So that's the first chapter. I feel like a failure. T_T But it's fine, I've always been one. (Negativity is really getting the best of me here! :P) I hope whoever read this liked it, and I highly doubt that.**

**Forgive me for being so negative. I just can't help it. I've noticed that I was losing my enthusiasm for writing lately, which is something that is really making me depressed. *sigh***

**So, I hope this was good. However, this will not be updated until I finish the other updates according to my schedule, which is posted in my profile.**

**Ja ne, minna-san.**

**Haru-chan :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohayou, minna. Here is the second chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven Go! Galaxy or any of the characters. I only own my OCs. I also don't own any songs that may be used.**

******Let the show begin!**

* * *

Chapter 2

The Mysterious Boy

Shinsuke sat up in his bed. He had been tossing and turning all night. He was not able to sleep after he saw those eyes. He couldn't forget how they pierced through his soul. He even found himself checking if he was turning into ice or not. Moreover, he didn't have a roommate like his team mates did. The room was cold because of the storm outside, and that made the small goalkeeper even more scared. He slowly climbed out of the bed and made his way to the door.

He opened the door slowly and checked if anyone was there. Luckily, no one was in the corridor. But it was dark. Shinsuke walked through the hallway to Tenma and Tsurugi's room. He opened the door slowly, and his eyes widened, but he uttered no sounds. Tsurugi was on top of Tenma, and they were kissing deeply. Shinsuke closed the door again and decided to leave the two lovers alone.

As he passed by Yukimura and Fubuki's room, he heard some voices talking. He knocked on the door twice before opening it. He wondered why they kept their doors unlocked. In the room, Taiyou, Yukimura, Hakuryuu, Kishibe, Kurosaki and Fubuki were sitting on the ground in a circle, probably playing a game. Fubuki turned his head towards the door and smiled at Shinsuke.

"Something wrong, Shinsuke?" He asked gently. Shinsuke walked into the room and closed the door. He went and sat next to the group.

"I… Couldn't sleep…" He murmured. Fubuki patted his head with a smile. Hakuyruu snickered.

"You need a motherly touch." He said before turning his head to Kurosaki, who in return scowled at him angrily. Hakuryuu grinned widely. "What? You do look like a girl." Everyone laughed, except for Kurosaki.

"Don't tell me it's the story I told you about." Yukimura said. Shinsuke shivered and nodded. Yukimura smiled. "It's not true, you know."

"But I saw his eyes!" Shinsuke exclaimed. Hakuryuu blinked before laughing.

"But it's just a myth." He said. Shinsuke shook his head and looked down. He was sure he saw them. Twice. Was he really imagining things? But, the feeling he got at that time. Was it also imaginary?

"I'm sure they are real... Those eyes.." He muttered. Fubuki patted Shinsuke's head.

"You need to rest..." he said. "Go back to your room. Maybe you are still tired." Shinsuke looked at the ground.

"But I'm scared... And my room is cold and dark..." Shinsuke said, shivering in fear of seeing those eyes again in the dark. Taiyou smiled and picked the small boy up.

"You can come with me. I won't mind." He smiled warmly. Shinsuke, seeing that the idea was way more appealing than sleeping alone, nodded quickly. Taiyou chuckled and bid the others 'Good night' Then left, with Shinsuke shivering in his arms. They reached Taiyou's room, which was smaller than Shinsuke's one. And warmer as well. Shinsuke jumped out of Taiyou's arms and climbed into the bed. Sometimes he felt that people treated him like a teddy bear. He sighed in relaxation and surrendered to sleep. Taiyou laid down next to him, with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Can it be..." He said to himself. "That the spirit is real...?" Shrugging, he yawned and closed his eyes, falling asleep slowly.

* * *

_Somewhere far away..._

In a room full of computers and screens, a person with long white hair and ice-blue eyes sat in front of several computers. They were checking some files on the numerous screens, until another figure ran into the room. The person in front of the computer stopped what they were doing and looked at the newcomer.

"What is it?" The first person said. The second person handed the first one some papers.

"We have located the boy." The second person said. The first one smiled and nodded.

"Find him at once." They said. "I will not allow you to fail."

"Hai!"

* * *

Next morning, Shinsuke woke up at 7 am. He sat up and rubbed his eyes lazily. The sun shone through the window, although it was snowing. It was strange, but a lot of strange things happened lately, so why would this matter. The little boy jumped out of the bad, careful not to wake Taiyou up. He walked out of the room and went back to his. He changed his clothes and headed down to the Main Hall.

As soon as he entered the giant room, he spotted his friends, along with Taiyou who, miraculously, managed to dress up and head downstairs. As he approached them, he noticed that a boy was with them as well, but he didn't recognize him. He had dark purple hair which ended several inches below his shoulders, and confused-looking deep purplish-blue eyes, and pale skin. Faint tear stains were visible on his cheeks, as well as a confused, frustrated expression.

""Who is this boy..?" The little goalkeeper whispered to Aoi.

"I don't know... We found him unconscious.. And he was freezing cold..." The blue-haired girl said. "He didn't talk yet.. But he seems to be in trouble.." Shinsuke turned his head back to the boy, who was eying the people around him by turn. Once his eyes met Shinsuke's, Shinsuke felt a wave of coldness pass through him. He resisted the urge to gasp in shock, so he would not attract attention. Tenma was the next to approach the mysterious boy.

"Are you alright..?" He asked. The boy looked him and stayed silent before nodding slowly. "What were you doing out there in that weather? It's dangerous.."

"I..." the boy began, then paused, looking down. "I..was looking for...my mother..." he said. A tear fell down his face again. Tenma patted his shoulder sympathetically.

"Maybe... Maybe we can help you... Do you have a picture of her?" Tenma asked. The boy shook his head. Minamisawa stepped forward.

"Can you describe her?" He asked. Again, the boy shook his head.

"I can't remember what she looks like..." He said in a low sad tone. "I don't even remember her name..."

"You were wasting your time." Minamisawa said. Tenma turned to him with a shocked expression, while the boy looked away, his face holding a hurt expression.

"Minamisawa. That was not nice." Endou said in a stern tone. Minamisawa just flipped his hair coolly.

"He is searching for a person that he can't remember. How would he find that person?" Minamisawa defended himself. Endou sat next to the boy and patted his back, smiling at him reassuringly.

"Don't worry. We will help you." He said. The boy looked at him, his eyes wide in surprise.

"You...will..?" He asked. Endou nodded in response, making the boy smile. "Arigatou..."

"But tell me one thing.." Endou said. "What is your name?" At this, the boy frowned again. Endou's smile faded gradually. "You..don't remember...?"

"Yes.. But.. Okaa-san used to call me Yuki..." He said. Endou smiled again.

"Then it's Yuki. At least until you remember your real name.." He said. The boy, Yuki, smiled and nodded.

"But where will he stay?" Tenma asked. Shinsuke pushed past his teammates' legs and went to Endou.

" He can stay in my room. I don't have a roommate." He said. Endou turned to Yuki with a look that asked for his opinion. Yuki nodded and got up, keeling down to Shinsuke's height.

"Arigatou gozaimasu..." He said softly. Shinsuke smiled and extended his hand.

"No problem, I'm Nishizono Shinsuke." Shinsuke said cheerfully. Yuki took the younger's hand in his a shook it gently.

"Nice to meet you, Nishizono-san." He said. Endou stood up and grinned.

"Yosh! Let's go and eat breakfast!" He cheered, earning approving yells from the boys. (And girls.) Shinsuke followed his friends with Yuki following behind him. He still felt uneasiness when he was around the boy. And that feeling he got when their eyes met made him even more scared. Could this boy be the Dark Snow Angel?

_To be continued..._

* * *

**That's all! I know the chapter was short and rushed, but I had to be fast since the lights may go out anytime now. So please forgive me. ^_^**

**I hope you liked the chapter. Please leave a review, if you want to. I'm not going to beg for them, like my sister wanted me too. (She likes to be in command. :P) Ja ne, minna-san.**

**Haru-chan :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter of my story. I hope you all like it, minna-san. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Inazuma Eleven GO! Galaxy or any of it's characters. I only own my OCs and the plot.**

**Let the show begin!**

* * *

Chapter 3

My First Friend

Yuki's POV.

My head still hurt from all the past events. Every time I tried to remember what happened before those people found me, my head hurt even more. I decided not to tire myself more. I was already worn out. All I knew was that I needed to find my mother. maybe some rest can help me remember.

"Ne, Yuki-san.. Are you okay?" The little boy, Shinsuke, if I'm not mistaken, asked. I looked down at him and smiled reassuringly.

"I'm fine. I'm just a bit tired." I answered. The boy smiled sheepishly and rubbed his head.

"Y-yeah.. I should have guessed..." he said. I giggled inwardly. The boy's actions were cute. He stopped in his tracks and cracked a smile. "You can go and rest in my room."

"Good idea." The brown-haired man from before said. I nodded, following Shinsuke back to his room. The room was slightly cold. Just my style. He pointed to the big bed in the middle of the room.

"Go ahead and sleep. We are going to share the same bed." He said with a smile. Sharing the same bed, huh? At least I'll have some company. "My size is small.. So I won't be much of a bother.." He said. I smiled again.

"It's okay, Nishizono-san." I said, walking to the bed. For some reason, Shinsuke looked scared. Well, he didn't show it, but I could feel it. He shuffled his feet nervously and excused himself then left. I got up, closed the curtains, went back to the bed and got under the warm blankets. Oh, how good it felt to lie on a soft, warm bed again. I felt sleepier each second, and my thoughts drifted back to my mother.

* * *

_"Okaa-san!" A 5-year old boy with messy shoulder-length purple called as he ran towards a girl with long white hair. The girl turned to him and smiled, kneeling down and hugging him tightly. He giggled and wrapped his small arms around her neck._

_"Ohayou, Yuki-chan." She said with a sweet smile. The boy pulled a kite out of his bag. It was blue and white, with the letters M and H engraved on it._

_"I made this for you, The boy said. The white-haired girl took the kite and smiled at her son._

_"Arigatou, Yuki." She planted a kiss on his forehead and caressed his cheek. Then she extended her hand. As soon as his hand touched hers, she faded into nothing. The boy looked around in hopes of seeing his mother, but everything became dark, and he found himself falling._

_"Okaa-san!"_

* * *

I jolted up in bed, panting heavily. Sweat trickled down my pale face. I placed my hand on my chest. My heart was beating rapidly I glanced at the clock. It was 7 pm. Did I really sleep for that long? I must have been really tired. Then the dream flashed again through my head. Pain shot through my head again. I couldn't remember anything of it. Except for something about the letters M and H. But I couldn't remember what they had to do with me or my mother. My thoughts were cut when I felt a small hand over mine. I quickly looked to my side. Shinsuke was there, a look of concern on his face.

"Are you okay, Yuki-san?" He asked. How come I never noticed his presence? Maybe I was too focused on trying to remember the dream. I quickly placed another fake smile on my face and nodded.

"Yeah.. Don't worry.." Then I laid back again. Shinsuke smiled.

"Ne, are you hungry?" He asked. I quickly sat up. Hm, I never thought of that. Now that he mentioned in, I realized I was a little hungry. So I nodded. He turned to the bedside table and handed me a plate of rice and curry. "I brought this ten minutes ago. I was going to wake you up since you look like you haven eaten in a couple of days." It was true. I didn't put anything in my mouth since four days ago, and I wasn't really hungry. I was used to this.

"Arigatou, Nishizono-san." I said, taking the plate from him. I began eating silently. Shinsuke was watching me, and he seemed to have a question bothering him. I placed my spoon down. "Something wrong?" he snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head.

"Nothing... I was just thinking of something..." he said. He looked up, and his eyes met mine. I felt a wave of pain hit me, and at the same moment, Shinsuke looked kinda afraid. I didn't know why that happened to me, or why he looked so scared.

"Nishizono-san..." I spoke. Shinsuke shook his head and looked away. I could still sense that he was afraid of me. When he finally turned his head to me, he spoke.

"Yuki-san.. I have a question to ask you..." He said. "It may sound a little silly, though..." He added with a small nervous laugh. I nodded, he continued. "Are you... the Dark Snow Angel..?" He asked. My eyes widened as pain shot through me. I managed to put the plate down, then clutched my chest in pain. It was unbearable. Shinsuke gasped and placed his hand on my back, the other hand trying to push me back onto the bed. Soon, the pain ceased. I was sweating again and my head was hurting like hell. Shinsuke placed his hand on my forehead and sighed.

"I'm sorry... " He apologized, looking down. I reached out to grasp his hand, making him look at me.

"Nishizono-san... I have something to tell you... But don't tell anyone." I said, my voice was weak due to the pain I felt. He nodded. "Look... I know you heard about the boy who is wandering around the forest, freezing his victims and feeding upon their souls..." Again, he nodded. I took a deep breath. "I'm that person, but I don't really remember anything else..."

"So... are you gonna eat my soul...?" Ha asked, shaking with fear. I chuckled and sat up slowly, then cuddled him tightly.

"No... On one condition..." I said in a playful tone. One that I hadn't used since a long time.

"W-what is it...?"

"If you become my friend." I said. Shinsuke blinked then nodded happily.

"Of course I will." He cheered. "Now since we are friends, call me Shinsuke." He added. I smiled and patted his head.

"Hai, Shinsuke-kun."

* * *

**Man, that thing was really short. And for some reason, I felt that Yuki is more of a girl... Well, he is still a boy anyway. *shrugs***

**So, How was it? Did you like it? I hope so. Leave a review, flame, bomb, laptop, anything you want. But please, I don't want any spiders. *shiver* (Tenma: Leave her a poster of Ibuki-san! Me: *blush* S-shut up!)**

**Ja ne, minna-san.**

**Haru-chan :)**


End file.
